


Obsession

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a hero. A beacon of hope. A dangerous obsession to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

"I'm your biggest fan!" The little girl exclaims

The tips of her little elf ears 

Redden with energy

Tauriel grins 

"You're my hero."

The grin widens

"I want to be just like you."

The grin shrinks

"No darling, you don't want that. You're perfect just as you are."

The little girl nods dutifully

As the advice 

Goes in one ear and out the other

 

Returning home

She locks herself in the bathroom

The little girl is giddy

Everyone will be so surprised 

When she shows

The outcome of her makeover

 

Red

She packs her pale yellow hair

With rose petals and strawberry slices

In the gaps between basket weave knots

And slams her head against the tile wall

Releasing bright pigments

That seep over her cracked scalp

The little girl 

Slaps each cheek

With such force

That the sharp of her cheek bones

Bite back

She slams a drawer

Two pieces of wood

Rock hard bread

Sandwiching the meat of her mouth

"Is everything alright in there?" Her mother knocks.

"Yes _naneth_." She slurs through swollen lips

 

Green

She readies the ivy

That has dried in the heat of her pockets

Even with the slight hold 

A mansion of hives 

Stack on each digit of her fingers

The girl bathes the leaves in a scalding bath

And watches their essence drain

A sacrifice all plants surely dream of

To aid in building elvish vanity

But wait, this is not vanity

It is admiration

She drenches a spare white frock 

In the quick dye

This garment must've been bought when she was younger

The seams indent her organs

With the signature of thread

The dress is corsetless 

Yet she is breathless

"Is everything alright in there?" Her mother knocks. 

"Yes _naneth_." She gasps through broken ribs.

 

Starlight

Haloes are the most admirable

Of celestial bodies

The little girl wishes to be someone's light

Like Tauriel is hers 

The sun's rays fall lamely over her frame

A little help

Perhaps from the iron 

Will give her peach skin

The sought after glow

Steam flies upon contact

Ghost of water screaming in her ear

**You are insane child**

The little girl laughs in pain

She is so close

There are no wrinkles to fix 

Burning out of boredom

The iron becomes a torturer

Large aspiration for a small appliance

"Is everything alright in there?" Her mother knocks.

"Yes _naneth_." She whistles through roasted skin.

 

The little girl turns to the window

By now she must have 

The exact beauty and stature of

Tauriel

Why else would the stars be 

Advancing towards her

Arms open wide

Embracing with hugs

Why else would the trees be

Clawing through the window

Drumming applause against one another

Now that wasn't so bad

"Is everything alright in there?" Her mother knocks.

-

 

"I'm your biggest fan!" The little girl chokes

The tips of her little elf ears 

Black with the soot of her charred body

Tauriel becomes tearful

"You're my hero."

The tears well

"I want to be just like you."

The tears fall

"No darling, you don't want that. You're perfect just as you are."

The little girl nods dutifully

As the advice 

Flows away in the stream of blood

That leaks from the split ends of her strawberry-rose hair

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
